As Time Flies
by thecarwarn
Summary: This story follows Nico Robin and her life as a teen. robincentric, Zorobin/Luna, Rated M for launguage, sexual content, and violence. hurt/comfort, friendship, romance, and drama.
1. Chapter 1

One Piece Elementary

Chapter 1

It's the first day of school at New World elementary school. Our story takes place in Mrs. Shakky's 5th grade class. So far, the kids have not shown up yet..only but one.

"Ah, Looks like your in here early.", Mrs. Shakky said to her little student.

Luffy gave his teacher a wide grin. "Hey!"

"Hmm, I see that you're still wearing Mr. Shank's straw hat."

Luffy took off his hat and held it in his palm. Mr. Shanks was a teacher that used to work at the school last year, before he moved away. He was Luffy's favorite teacher and Shanks was Luffy's favorite student. One day, Shanks told the class that he was moving away and that he couldn't teach at the school anymore. So before he left, Shanks gave Luffy his straw hat that he wore everyday, and Luffy promised him that he'll become a great teacher like him. Luffy continues to wear that straw hat everyday.

"I can tell you miss him Luffy. Just remember, this too shall pass."

Luffy nodded and sat down at one of the desks.

"Mrs. Shakky!"

Luffy and Mrs. Shakky turned to the door to see a little girl with orange hair.

"Nami!",The two yelled out in unison.

Nami ran to Mrs. Shakky and gave her a big hug.

"Hows my girl been doing?", said

"Good!", Nami looked over to Luffy.

"Nami!",Luffy ran over to Nami and high- fived her.

"Are you still an idiot like you were last year?"

Luffy landed a soft punch on Nami's shoulder.

"Hey you two! No fighting."

"Sorry ", the two kids said in unison.

Soon after that, five other little boys entered the room. One boy was tall and slender, the other boy had blue hair, one other boy had a curly brow and the other had green hair, and the last boy had a very long nose. Luffy and Nami launched themselves at the other students and started to hug them.

"I haven't seen you guys in a long time!",Luffy yelled.

"Well I had a SUPER summer break!",The blue haired boy said.

The green haired boy yawned and sat down at a desk.

"Don't tell me your about to take a nap Zoro.", Nami snapped

Zoro just ignored her and drifted off to sleep.

"NAMI-SWAAN! You look more amazing than you did last year!",The curly eyed boy started to dance around Nami.

"Thank you Sanji"

"Anything for you Nami dear!"

Luffy ran to the long-nosed boy and they both started to dance around.

"Alright everyone find a seat and settle down. I know were all happy to see one another but summer break is over."

The students let out a depressing sigh at their teacher's words. Suddenly another little girl came through the door. Instead of rushing to hug her, everyone just starred at her. The little girl had a bang and she wore a dark red dress. She took a second to look around the room before sitting in a desk next to Zoro, who was still asleep.

"Hello there. My name is Mrs. Shakky, and I'll be your teacher for this school year."

The girl just stared at the teacher in silence.

"Okay well why don't we do it like this: I want everyone to stand up and present there full names, what they like to do, and there favorite movie and/or song."

Everyone stood up and Luffy was the first to go.

"Shishishi. My name is Monkey D. Luffy! I like eating meat and my favorite movie is Muppet's Treasure Island!"

Everyone except for the new girl tried to hold back laughter.

"Okay, next."

"Hi my name is Brook. I like to play violin and my favorite song Barbie Girl by Aqua."

By this time, everyone burst out with laughter, but that one girl still had a straight face.

"Okay everyone settle down. Next."

"SSUUUPPERRR!"

Everyone face palmed and giggled.

"My name is FFFRRANKY! I like to build sculptures out of popsickle sticks and my favorite movie is SUUPPERMAN!"

The class giggled...except for "her".

"Next."

"My name is Sanji. I like girls and making food with my grandpa and my favorite song is Baby by Justin Beiber."

Everyone got silent.

"Why Baby?",Luffy asked.

"BECAUSE ITS CATCHY! GEEZ!"

The class started to laugh again but the new girl just stared at Sanji.

"Next"

"Hey, my name is Nami. I like money and my favorite song is Roar by Katy Perry."

"Oh I love that song", Mrs. Shakky said. "Anyways, next."

"My name is Ussop. I like creating things and my favorite movie is The Notebook."

"But isn't that movie a chick-flick?",Sanji asked

"Well, at least I don't listen to JB!",Ussop snapped back at him.

Everyone laughed again.

"Okay, who's next?"

"Zoro's next", Nami answered.

Mrs. Shakky looked at Zoro, who was still asleep.

"We're just gonna skip him for right now. So, that means our new comer is talking next."

Everyone got really quiet.

"My name is Nico Robin. I like reading books and my favorite movie is Donnie Darko."

Everyone had a confused look on there faces.

"Donnie what-o?",Luffy said.

"What's your favorite song then.", Mrs. Shakki said.

"Lane Navachi by Lunascape."

After a moment of silence Robin soon sat down.

"Okay you guys now that we're all familiar with each other we can get started with class."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:**

**This story is updated, so those of you who already read this, there's gonna be some MAJORLY MAJOR CHANGES. To everyone else, enjoy.**


	2. When I Get Home

When I Get Home

Chapter 2

After school everyone's parents picked there kid up..Except for Robins'. The little girl waited outside in the school's parking lot for a few minutes before getting up and walking home by herself.

"I knew he wasn't gonna pick me up.", Robin thought to herself.

In a normal car, the ride to her house would take 3 minutes, but walking there felt like an hour. While walking to her house some people would pull over and asked if she needed a ride but she just ignored them. When she finally got her destination Robin knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. She was shaking a little and sweat ran down her forehead almost as is she had a fever. A few seconds later, a man with gray-ish looking skin answered the door. He had slicked back hair and he wore a suit and tie.

"Hey dad.",Robin said to the man.

"Your finally here! Where were you?!"

"I was at school. You know, the place you dropped me off at this morning."

Robin's dad grabbed her hair, threw her inside of the house and slammed the front door behind him. Robin fell to the ground and looked up at her father.

"Listen here you little shit! Don't back talk me EVER AGAIN! The next time you try that shit with me I'll throw you in the goddamn street!"

The man came closer to Robin and smacked her across the face. Even in pain, Robin still had a straight face.

"Im sorry Crocodile."

"That's SIR Crocodile to you!"

Robin hated calling this beast her "dad" but sometimes it would slip out. She started calling him by his first name, Crocodile, after the first time he hit her.

When Robin was three years old her life was perfect. A loving dad and a caring mom is what she used to have. Then one day; on her ride back home from work Nico Olvia crashed into a speeding car. She died instantly. After that day, Crocodile started to physically and mentally abuse Robin. The once caring father that picked her up and swung her around in his arms was now punching and spitting on her.

"Hey you little bitch! Come to daddy for a sec."

Robin walked over to her father who had a little to much beer in his system.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you right?...You know daddy loves ya?"

"Yeah I guess"

"How are your grades in school?."

"Today was my first day."

"OH FUCK! Yeah I forgot haha!"

"Is there anything you-"

Robin was quickly interrupted when Crocodile smacked her across the face.

"DONT INTERUPTED ME BITCH!"

"I DIDN'T INTERUPT YOU, YOU INTERUPTED ME! YOU FUCKIN MANIAC!"

Crocodile raised his right eyebrow at Robin's words and she quickly dashed to her room with her dad chasing after her.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FUCKIN BITCH!"

Robin ran in her room and tried her hardest to close the door behind her but Crocodile was stronger. The door swung open and Crocodile grabbed Robin by her hair and dragged her into the living room.

"YOU WANNA GET SMART WITH ME! HUH? YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"IM SORRY PLEASE STOP!", Robin screamed with tears running down her face.

Crocodile walked up to a mop bucket filled with dirty water and splashed it all over Robin. Still dragging her by her hair, he went into his room and brought out a belt from one of his drawers.

"Maniac? ILL SHOW YOU A FUCKIN MANIAC!"

Crocodile started to whip Robin with the leather belt over and over again.

"NNNOOO! PLEASE STOOOOOP!"

Crocodile let go of Robin's hair and kicked her to the ground. He continued to whip Robin until her legs were dark red.

"NOW GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKIN ROOM!"

Robin quickly tried to get up but she kept on falling. She soon regained her composure to run and dashed right to her room and slammed the door behind her. Both her face and her legs were blood-shot red and streams of tears fell from her face. She crawled onto her bed and sunk her face in the pillow before reaching for her dresser. She pulled out clothes from the dresser and soon found what she was looking for...a razor blade. Robin put the blade to wrist and closed her eyes.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

In one quick movement she slit her wrist and blood oozed from the cut. She took a deep breath and laid down on her bed. With her eyes still shut, she started to sing to herself:

"~Day after day, alone on hill, the man with the foolish grin is keeping perfectly still. But nobody wants to know him. They can see that he's just a fool. And he never gives an answer. ~"

Singing always calmed her down. In every situation shes in, she sings a song that matches the position she's in. In this case, she remembered the stares that the kids gave her.

"~But the fool on the hill sees the sun going down and the eyes in his head sees the world spinning round~"

Blood from her wrist is now covering her bed sheets. Robin closes her eyes, her singing fades, as she goes to sleep with a straight face.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. What's A Nakama?

What's a Nakama?

Chapter 3

"Robin It's time to wake up."

Robin slowly sat up in her bed and wiped her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she blinked a couple of times. Crocodile was standing at the door and he stared at Robin for a second before walking out of her room. She looked down at her legs and saw that they were badly bruised, then she looked at her wrist and saw that the blood dried. Robin got up out of bed and did her morning routine:

"Take a shower, brush my teeth, do my hair, get dressed, and forget about yesterday."

After doing her routine, she ate cereal and Crocodile drove her to school. Every morning this happens. Crocodile beats Robin, then the next day he acts as if it didn't happen. But Robin doesn't care, just as long as Croc doesn't hit her like he does in the afternoon.

Robin entered Mrs Shakky 's class and everyone was talking and joking around with each other.

"Robin-chwwwaaann!"

"Robin!"

"Ah, Robin-san."

"Robin! How's it goin!"

She was surprised that the others said "hi" to her, let alone remember her name.

"Shishishi! Rob-"

Luffy stopped in the middle of his greeting when he saw the cut on Robin's wrist.

"Who did this to you Robin? Is someone bullying you? I'll kick there butt!",Luffy yelled

"It was my cat. I have yet to cut her nails",Robin lied.

"Oh..but if someone is bullying you just come to us! shishi."

Robin was confused. Luffy barely knows her, so why in the hell would he give a shit if someone hurts her or not. Robin just gave Luffy a little smile.

"Okay everyone take there seats."

The class sat down and took out there pencils and paper, except for Zoro who was sleeping in his desk. Robin noticed that she didn't have any paper, so she just had to ask someone else for some.

"(whispers) Um...hey...may I borrow a piece of paper?", Robin asked the green-hair boy.

Zoro slowly opened his eyes and starred at Robin for a moment.

"...Who are you?"

Robin didn't even answer that question.

"May I have some paper?"

Zoro yawned."...What?"

"Never mind."

Robin took out a pen and started writing notes on the desk. Zoro noticed what she was doing and smirked.

"You have nice handwriting."

Robin blushed."Thank you. I'm sorry..but what's your name again?"

"Zoro. You?"

"Robin. *Giggles* you would've known if you didn't fall asleep yesterday."

Zoro just smiled at her. "Well at least I'm prepared for class..unlike you."

"I'll clean it."

"What's the point of writing notes if your just gonna clean it off later?"

Robin ignored Zoro's question.

"Zoro, maybe you should pay attention. It's pretty unfair to the teacher for you to just-"

*Snores*

Robin looked over and noticed that Zoro was sleeping again.

"That boy is something else."

**Later That Day...**

It was break time and every kid in the school went out to recess, but Mrs. Shakky 's class stayed inside. They played Monopoly, they drew pictures on the board, and they even played on her personal laptop. Robin kept to herself and read a book instead.

"Robin what are you doing?"

Robin turned around and noticed that Nami and Luffy were standing behind her.

"Nothing just reading."

"Do you wanna play Monopoly with us?"

"No thank you."

Robin soon started to feel the bruises on her leg. She leaned to the side and started to message her calves.

Luffy looked concerned. "Is there something wrong Robin?"

Robin thought about Luffy's question. "Yeah...sorta..."

"What is it?"

The rest of the class soon gathered around Robin.

"Earlier today you said that if anyone was bullying me, that I should tell you."

"Shishi yeah what about it?"

"Why do you care about my well being? You just met me yesterday and you just started talking to me today. Why do you care about my safety when you barely even know me?"

There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out with laughter. Robin had the most confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?"

"Because your clueless!",Luffy said while still laughing with the others.

"Excuse me?"

"Your our nakama silly!",Nami said.

"I'm your what? What's a 'na-ka-ma'?"

The laughter simmered down and everyone just smiled at Robin.

"Robin-san, nakama means friend and companion.",Brook said.

"It also means that we're taking out ANYONE that hurts you! shishishi!"

"Yeah, your our SUPER BOOKWORM!"

Everyone except Robin laughed at Franky. She was speechless. Robin didn't know whether to feel flattered or not. She pulled a weak smile on her face instead.

"Who are these people?",Robin thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **

**The next few chapters takes place in the future (when the crew is in high school). I just wanted to give out a few warnings: There will be rape /sex scenes so if your squeamish I don't want to scar you. XD There's also gonna be more violence and more cursing...so...yeah...read at your own risk..ENJOY! :)**


	4. Together Again

Together Again

Chapter 4

**Introduction To Time Skip:**

**Throughout 5th grade, Robin grew close to Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Zoro, Brook, Franky and Ussop. Since Crocodile never had any REAL time for her, they were considered her real family. Unfortunately, after 5th grade, Crocodile decided to move into another house (but he still stayed in the same city). Robin lived out the rest of her elementary, middle school, freshmen, and sophomore years in a school named RedLine. Even though Robin made new friends, she could never forget her FIRST group of real friends.**

**Robin is now a 17 year old junior in high school. She left RedLine and is about to attend Raftel Highschool for the first day. Little does she know, another certain group of people are also attending the same school.**

**End of Introduction**

"Robin get up!",Crocodile yelled.

Robin sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She tried to stretch but failed due to her bruised back from yesterday's altercation.

Even though she still has a her bang, Robin's hair is now longer and it stops right at her hips. Her bust and hip size has gotten bigger, yet she is slender, and she still has a tan skin color.

Robin's back ached so bad to the point where she couldn't even sit up straight. She decided to take a warm bath to make the aching go away. While in the tub, she thought about her friends back in 5th grade and how nice and crazy they were. She remembered how much Luffy was obsessed with pirates, how Nami was obsessed with money, and how Sanji was obsessed with Nami. A tear started to run down Robin's cheek and she listened as the tear made a soft 'drop' noise as it hit the bath water. After a little soak in the tub Robin's back felt slightly better, so she continued her morning routine and did the usual. Crocodile arrived at the school and she had to admit, she did feel a little nervous.

"Robin! Here are some keys to the house. I might pick you up and I might not.",Crocodile said before driving off.

Robin sighed in frustration. "He always says that."

She entered the school and got directions to her class. Room 408 Mr. Jimbei's room. When Robin entered the class she noticed that she was to early because only one student was in the room. It was a tall boy with long black hair that was fixed into a ponytail. His feet were propped up on his desk and he was whistling to himself.

"Excuse me?"

The boy stopped whistling when he saw Robin.

"Is this Mr. Jimbei 's class?"

"Why yes, yes it is."

Robin took a seat next to the boy and he gave her a seductive smirk.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Robin. Nico Robin."

"My name is Rob Lucci.", Lucci looked Robin up and down. "You got a nice body babe."

Robin's head snapped to the boy. She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was so blunt.

"W-w-what?"

Lucci brought his face really close to Robins'.

"I said that you have a nice little shape on ya." Lucci bit his bottom lip. "You got nice big tits to."

Robin's eyes grew wide and she scooted away from him a little.

"When will the t-teacher be in here?", Robin asked still shocked.

"I don't know and honestly I don't care.", Lucci just sat there smirking at Robin.

There was a moment of silence between them. Then suddenly another boy came in and sat down at a desk. A teacher was with him, probably to direct him to the right classroom. He was handsome and a bit muscular. But the only thing that Robin noticed about him was that his hair was vivid green. Robin sprang up from her seat and power walked to the boy until she was right behind him.

"Zoro?"

The boy turned around.

"Yeah? Who are you?"

"It's me..Robin."

Zoro's eyes grew wide and he quickly got up from his seat and gave Robin a tight bear hug.

"DUDE! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FUCKIN FOREVER!"

"Can't...breath"

Zoro let Robin go and started to look her up and down.

"DUUUUDE! you changed! you look different Robin!"

"ME?! What about you moss-head!"

The two teens laughed at each other. At that moment Lucci got up.

"I'm comin right back..I'm gonna get some water."

"Okay Lucci. So anyways how have you been?",Robin said

"Pretty damn good. So hows li-"

Zoro stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw another boy come into the room. The boy was tall and he had short blonde hair...and a curly brow.

"Sanji-san!",Robin ran to Sanji and gave him a tight hug.

"Mellorine!~ I come in for the first day and already girls are noticing me!"

"No Sanji, it's me, Robin!"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts.

"ROBINCHWAAAN!~ You've grown up so much!",Sanji started having nosebleeds.

Zoro grew annoyed.

"Can you stop yellin you fuckin curly brow."

"Shut the hell up you fuckin moss head!"

"You wanna go!"

"Bring it!"

Robin stood in between the two boys to stop them from fighting each other.

"You better be glad Robin-chan is standing in between us, otherwise I would've fucked you up mosshead!"

"Fuck you!"

"We just got here and you two are already fighting?!",A mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned to the door and there stood a girl with short orange hair. There was also with a REALLY tall boy with an afro and another boy with a long nose.

"NAMI-SWAAAN!",Sanji yelled

Robin ran to the door and hugged Nami. By this time, Robin was crying tears of happiness. Nami tried to push Robin off of her.

"Umm do I know yo-"

Nami looked at Robin closely.

"R-r-robin?! OMG!",Nami started crying a little to.

The two girls hugged each other tightly which gave Sanji a nose bleed.

"Yohoho~ did you forget about us Robin-san?", Brook said.

Robin grabbed Brook and Ussop and hugged them to.

"Brook! Long nose-kun! I've missed all of you!",Robin continued to cry into Ussop's shirt.

"Aw Robin, we've missed you to!",Ussop said while patting Robin's head.

"HEY! You guys! Wait for me!"

Everyone heard another voice calling from out in the hallway. It was the sound of a teenage boy's voice. Robin knew who it was and ran out into the hall. When Robin got to the boy she hugged him and started crying even more.

"Umm..hi?"

"Luffy it's me! *sniffs* Remember!"

Luffy stared at Robin and stuck his finger in his nose.

"Never seen you in my life.",Luffy said while digging in his nose.

Nami came out off the classroom and struck Luffy in the back of head.

"It's Robin you idiot! She was our long lost nakama!"

Luffy starred at Robin for a little while longer.

"...ROBIN! IT IS YOU! shishishi"

Luffy hopped back up and gave Robin a hug. He lifted Robin off the ground when he hugged her.

"Luffy-san! You remembered!"

Robin wiped the tears from her eyes and grabbed Luffy's hand and ran back in the classroom.

"I never thought I would see you guys again. *sniffs* my nakama."

Sanji ran to Robin and hugged her again.

"It's okay Robin-chwaan! I'll comfort you!", Sanji rubbed up and down Robin's back and closed his eyes.

Robin noticed something. "Where's Franky-san?"

"He's coming here next semester. He's at another school right now though.",Nami answered

"Oh...Sanji-san, you can stop rubbing my back."

"*sigh* Mellorine~",Sanji was to deep in thought to stop.

Everyone just laughed at Sanji and Robin while Zoro just rolled his eyes. At that moment, Lucci went back into the room and sat down at his desk.

"Robin-san, can I sit by you?",Brook asked.

"Sure."

The bell rung and Mr. Jimbei came into the classroom. Some more students started to pile in and take there seats. Brook sat on the left of Robin while Lucci sat on the right of her. Robin was still a little shocked at what Lucci said to her earlier but she wasn't scared of him. And besides, she's heard worse.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Blooming Friendship

Blooming Friendship

Chapter 5

"Okay class, My name is Mr. Jimbei and I'll be your teacher for the entire school year. Before we start let's lay down some rules."

While the teacher was talking about the rules and regulations of the class, Lucci pretended to strecth only to put his arm around Robin, she looked at Lucci and just giggled. He was now amusing to Robin. He wasn't trying to hurt her or anything like that, he was just a pervy flirt. Robin didn't mind him at all, just as long as he didn't touch her inappropriately. With one arm around Robin, Lucci balled up his other hand and placed it above his crotch.

(whispers) "Psst, Robin",Lucci signaled Robin to look at him.

Robin turned her head to look at the teen. Lucci started to go back and forth with his fist, pretending to masturbate. Robin placed her hand over her mouth, trying her hardest not to burst out with laughter. He started panting as if he were out of breath.

(whipers) "Oh Robin, oh Robin, don't stop."

(whispers)"OMG Lucci stop it. Your gonna get us in trouble you perv.", Robin said still trying not to laugh.

(whispers) "I'm... almost... there...*exhale*"

Suddenly, Lucci threw some shredded white paper on Robin's lap, symbolizing that he came on her.

(whispers)"Ew ew ew ew no.", Robin quickly swept the pieces of paper off of her lap and buried her head in her hands, still trying not to laugh.

Usually Robin would slap a boy for even thinking of doing that to her, but for some reason, Robin thought Lucci was just hilarious, whether he was kidding or not. Lucci started to bury his face in his hands to keep from laughing out loud.

" Ahem."

Robin and Lucci both looked up only to see Mr. Jimbei standing in front of them.

"Do we have a problem here?"

"No Mr. Jimbei", the two teens said in unison.

"Good, now stop giggling and pay attention."

" We will"

As the teacher went back to the board Robin and Lucci smiled at each other.

**Later That Day In The Cafeteria**

Robin, Nami, and Zoro sat together at one table while they were eating lunch.

"OoOoh look Robin, there's your boyfriend.", Nami pointed at Lucci who was just coming into the cafeteria.

"He's not my boyfriend! We just met today!"

Nami gave her friend a "yeah right" face.

"Don't act like nobody saw you two laughing with each other in class."

"He's not my boyfriend I swear!"

This was the first time Nami had seen Robin this antsy.

"I don't know why. Lucci is a handsome guy. I know if I was in your position I would ride that fucker like a pony."

Robin looked at Nami with a disgusted look on her face.

"Someone kill me.",Zoro said

"Shut the hell up Zoro."

"Nami that's fuckin nasty! I don't wanna hear that shit!"

Robin just sat there giggling.

"Tch. I don't know what you see in that dick anyways.",Zoro said to Robin.

Nami stared at Zoro and raised an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"Oh! I'm detecting a hint of jealousy from you Zoro."

The green haired teen's eyes widened.

"I'm not jealous of dat bastard! What do I have to be jealous about?!"

Nami ignored Zoro's question and just stared at him with that smirk still on her face.

"Nevermind moss-head. *giggles*"

"Tch, damn witch."

**Later That Day On Break**

Break was just how it was in Mrs. Shakki's class. The class stayed inside there rooms and just did whatever they wanted. Some classes went in the cafeteria to have break but some just stayed in thier rooms. The group of friends gathered together and just talked and caught up with each other, but like always, Robin sat at her desk and started reading.

"Hey beautiful."

Lucci sat at his desk next to Robin and put his arm around her.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Tuck Everlasting."

"Well, that's nice. Say Robin, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I touch your breasts?"

"Lucci! No! *giggles*"

"Just kidding! just kidding! That wasn't my real question. I wanted to see if you can tutor me today. I'm not good in math at all and all my other friends are complete dumbasses."

"Lucci I don't know what my dad will say."

"I see. It's okay, I'll ask someone else.",Lucci winked at Robin and walked away.

Robin was about to get back to her book but she started to think."Maybe if I tutor him, my dad will lay off on me and not beat me EVERY TIME I get home."

"Lucci wait!"

The teen turned around and came back to Robin.

"I'll tutor you! Right after school, you can come to my house!",Robin smiled at him.

"Thanks, you beautiful thing."

Lucci and Robin's eyes met and Robin blushed.

"You look pretty when you blush, you know that?"

"Oh..I-I...just" Robin's face grew hot.

"Haha...So after school you said?"

"Y-yeah...after school"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. I Was Wrong About You

I Was Wrong About You

Chapter 6

It was the end of the day now and as expected, Crocodile didn't show up. Robin and Lucci just walked to her house and prayed that her dad wouldn't give a shit about Lucci.

"So he never picks you up? You just walk home by yourself?"

Robin just turned to Lucci and smiled. "He just works alot and dosn't have time."

When Robin and Lucci arrived at the house Robin noticed that Crocodile's car wasn't there.

"Wait, where the hell is his car? Is he even here?"

Robin used her keys on the door to get in the house. When she opened the door the house was silent. Robin jumped for joy.

"You can come in Lucci!"

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER...**

Robin continued to tutor Lucci and Crocodile was still absent from the house. She was teaching Lucci about Matrices.

"Okay, Matrices are very simple. All you need to do is take the first number from the first row and add, subtract, multiply, or divide from the number in the second colomn.",Robin showed him an example. "Now you try one."

It took Lucci seven tries to actually get the hang of it. After they were done with tutoring Robin made sandwiches for the both of them and they sat on the couch and watched put his arm around Robin and started to smirk at her.

"Don't even think about it *giggles*"

"I'm sorry Robin but your so...tempting."

Robin's face grew hot and she started blushing again.

"Stop smirking at me *giggles*"

"I'm not smirking at you.",Lucci's face got real cose to Robins' "Dammit your hot."

She started blushing even more.

"I-I-I um..Lucci."

Lucci brought his lips to Robin's and they got closer to each other. He started to kiss and suck on Robin's neck as his hands cupped her breast. Robin started to moan under Lucci's magic touch as she arched her back.

"Damn Robin, you sound so sexy baby."

Robin's eyes rolled to the back of her head and Lucci took of his shirt. She gently racked his back as both teenagers continued to moan. They started tongue kissing and Lucci laid Robin on her back.

"Fuck I'm so hard. Robin open your legs for me baby."

Lucci stood up and undid his pants. When Robin saw his pants drop she quickly sat up.

"L-lucci..I don't know about this."

" I promise it's gonna feel so good, just lay back down and let me in."

The taller male quickly got on top of Robin and started to kiss her neck roughly.

"Lucci s-stop."

Lucci ignored Robin and just kissed her rougher.

"Lucci! I don't want to do this! Stop it!"

Instead of listening to her, Lucci took off his boxers continued to kiss Robin.

"Get off of me!"

He pinned Robin down to the couch with one hand and took off Robin's panties with the other.

"It's gonna be okay r-Robin just be still and let me do my thing."

"NO GET OFF OF ME!"

Lucci covered Robin's mouth to keep her from screaming or yelling. He positioned himself at Robin's entrance and slowly started to enter her. All that could be heard from Robin was muffled screaming. Tears rolled from Robin's eyes as Lucci thrusted into her. Robin didn't know that this kind of pain exsisted. She would've rather got beaten with Crocodile's belt than take this form of tourment.

"Does that feel good Robin? You like it when I'm inside you..don't you?"

Lucci started to speed up his pace and Robin started to cry and scream more.

(muffled)" PLEASE STOOOOP! AAAHHHH! PLEEEAASEE! NOOOOOO!"

"STOP SCREAMING!",Lucci slapped Robin across the face and left a red mark where he hit her at.

(muffled)"NOOO! *muffled crying*"

"Don't worry Robin, I-I-I'm almost there."

Lucci pumped into Robin harder and faster.

"Oh shit!"

Lucci pulled out of Robin and came on her shirt. He uncovered Robin's mouth and she took in a deep inhale of air.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Lucci grabbed Robin by her hair and started to repeatedly beat Robin over the head.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!"

At that moment Crocodile entered the house to find a naked Lucci beating his daughter.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Relief

Relief

Chapter 7

Crocodile stood there at the door speechless. He just walked in on a naked stranger beating his half naked daughter. Crocodile starred at the boy who looked like he was about to pass out, then he starred at Robin whos face was red as a tomato with tears running down her face. Lucci let go of Robin's hair and stood up straight.

"I don't know who you are... or what your doing here... but you better get your clothes.. and leave my house... before I get my gun..and blow your fuckin head off.", Crocodile said in a low, murderous voice.

Lucci didn't hesitate, he quickly put on his boxers and shirt and left the house leaving Robin crying on the ground. Robin was to scared to move or speak. She just sat on the ground and cried her eyes out.

"Robin, put your bottoms on and take a seat on the couch."

Robin got up and did as she was told.

"Why would he just let Lucci go like that? I know that Crocodile hates me but I didn't know that he was THAT low. What an asshole.",Robin thought

Crocodile sat on the other side of the couch. He lit a cigar and cleared his throat.

"So Robin..explain to me what just happened."

"Well h-he asked me if I could tutor him and I said y-yes so I taught him over here. Then we started to make out and t-then...he...b-but I told him to get off...but he wouldn't...h-he just kept on going...I started to scream for help but he got mad and started to...h-hit me..and that's when you came in." Robin stopped there.

Crocodile took a puff of his cigar and smoke left his nostils as he exhaled. He almost looked a the Devil himself when he did that.

"Robin.."

As Crocodile started to speak, Robin noticed that tears started to fall from his eyes. After a few seconds of silence Crocodile broke down and tears started to roll down his cheeks. Robin was shocked, she's never seen Crocodile cry in her life. She just thought that he was a souless bastard that didn't have emotions.

"When I walked in, and i saw that fucker hitting you..I noticed...you looked just like Olivia."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Mom?"

Crocodile released another puff of smoke.

Robin got up and walked closer to her dad. When she reached him she gave him a hug and both the dad and daughter held each other and cried in each others arms. When they hugged each other, the both of them had flashbacks of when times were better..back when they were a family.

"Daddy! Daddy! Do it again! Higher this time!"

"Okay hold on.",Crocodile picked up his little girl and threw her into the air.

"HaHa higher daddy higher!"

"Come on you two and stop fooling around.",Nico Olvia said to her husband and daughter. "Dinners ready!"

Robin and Crocodile let go of each other and saw that both of there faces were red from crying.

"I'm sorry Robin, I'll never hurt you again",Crocodile said as he wiped the tears from his daughter's face. "I love you"

"I love you to dad."

Suddenly it felt as if a big weight lifted from her shoulders. She thought that she would never see the day when Crocodile and her would be a famliy again...

**The Next Day**

"Robin baby It's time to wake up." Crocdile said with a smile on his face.

"Hey dad. Goodmorning",She couldn't do anything but smile when she saw her dad smiling to. Robin sat up but she felt a sharp pain in her groin.

"AH!",Robin flopped back down on the bed. "What the-!?"

Crocodile frowned. "That damn bastard.",He soon remebered what he used to do to Robin and he frowned even more. "You can take a day off of school if you want."

"Okay, Dad can you run to the store and get some numbing cream?"

"Yeah..will that help or something?"

"It should"

"Okay well I'll be right back but afterwards I got to go to work."

"That's fine.", Crocodile left the room.

Robin turned her head and went back to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. A Ton Of Bricks

A Ton Of Bricks...

After giving Robin her numbing cream, Crocodile decided to go the school and deal with Lucci himself. He couldn't get the image of that fucker beating his daughter out of his mind so he atl east wanted to talk to him (or better yet, smash the boy's skull in). Crocodile arrived at the school and went up to the front desk of the main office.

"Hey, I'm looking for the room that Nico Robin was supposed to be in today. I need to talk to her teacher.",Crocodile said to the secretary.

"Yes, hold on for a minute." ,The secretary looked through her computer. "Room 408, Mr. Jimbei's room."

"Thank you"

"Wait sir, Are you her parent?"

Crocodile rolled his eyes. 'No, I'm the fuckin monster that lives under her bed.',He thought sarcastically.

"Yes I'm her father."

"Okay sir just checking. 'll buzz his room to let him know your coming up."

"Okay."

Crocodile made his way up to room 408 and he saw that Mr. Jimbei was standing outside waiting for him.

"Are you Nico Robin's father?"

"Yes, my daughter is out today but I have something to ask you."

"Okay."

"There's a boy who sits right by my daughter in class. I don't know his name but I do know that he has long black hair. What is his name?"

"You mean Rob Lucci?...Oh..sir"

Crocodile noticed that Jimbei had a sad face.

"His mom came up front today and told us that Lucci killed himself yesterday night for some unknown reason."

Crocodile starred at the ground.

"It's so sad to have that happen to such a young man. What did you want him for?"

"Oh,Thank you for time Mr. Jimbei"

"It's okay"

Crocodile walked away with a straight face.

**MEANWHILE WITH ROBIN...**

Robin couldn't stop thinking about what happened to her yesterday. It was literally driving her crazy. She didn't want to get up at all, she just wanted to stay in her bed for the rest of her life. For some reason, she felt dirty. Robin took a long hot bath, but nothing could shake away that icky feeling she had. Robin tried to cut herself again, but that didn't even work. Then she tried to sing, but she couldn't think of a song that would make her happy. She tried to think about her dad, but all she could think about was him beating her. All she could think about was Lucci and how he forced himself on her. His face couldn't leave from her mind, and every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was him. There was nothing else she could do, so she just cried until her heart was content.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Just Me and My Nakama

Just Me and My Nakama

**The Next Day...**

Robin was afraid to get up. At that moment, she would've rather killed herself than see Lucci again.

Crocodile entered Robin's room with a little smile on his face." It's time to get up."

Robin quickly sat up in a panic. "Dad, I-I don't wanna go!"

Crocodile went over to Robin's bed and sat on the edge of it. "Listen, I know it's hard for you right now, but sometimes you have to face your fears."

Robin gave her father a sad look. "But dad, I don't wanna see his face again! Please!",she buried her head in hands and started to cry.

Crocodile got closer to Robin and put his arm around her."Shh shh, Robin it's gonna be okay. Besides, I don't think you'll be seeing him again any ways."

Robin looked up at her father. "W-what do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later, just get dressed."

"But...Okay."

After eating breakfast, Crocodile drove Robin to school. She decided to wear a black mini skirt with a light blue, semi-baggy sweater, while Crocodile just wore a regular suit and tie. When they got in the car, he decided to break the news to his daughter.

"Robin."

She was starring out the window. "Yeah?"

"Lucci killed himself the day before yesterday."

Robin turned to Crocodile with a look of fear and shock. "Are you for real?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Robin sunk in her car seat and started panting.

"Are you okay baby?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine."

Robin was relieved that she didn't have to look at Lucci's face again, but on the other hand, she was to shocked to think. Everything was happening to fast. First she gets raped, then the person that raped her commits suicide? She had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself down. At this point in her life, she couldn't take anymore pressure. When Robin arrived at school she went up to the classroom and sat at her desk. She was early yet again and no one was in the classroom except for Zoro, who was asleep. He was sleeping in (what used to be) Lucci's desk. When Robin noticed this, she pulled a weak smile and sat down beside the green haired teen. To clear her mind, she decided to prank her sleeping friend.

(imitating Sanji)"Is that shitty moss head sleeping again! I'll kick his ass!"

Zoro sprang up out of his desk. "You son of a-", He looked around and saw that no one was in the room but he soon looked down to find his raven-haired friend giggling.

"Dammit Robin!",Zoro rubbed his eyes and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry Zoro, but I had to do SOMETHING!",Robin said as she hugged him.

As Zoro hugged Robin he noticed that he was blushing. Zoro quickly let go of his friend and looked her up and down, feeling embarrassed.

"Y-you have a nice outfit...Wow that sounded gay...nevermind."

Robin giggled.

"It's okay, thank you",Robin winked at him.

Zoro didn't want to admit it, but he DID have a crush on Robin, ever since fifth grade actually. She was just pretty and fascinating to him. Robin was also smart, not to mention that she had physical features that could melt ice. She was always kind to him, she wasn't annoying, and she didn't hit him over the head whenever she was angry. Zoro was never considered someone that would blush when a girl hugged him, but whenever Robin did, he couldn't control it. Zoro noticed that he blushed even harder after she winked at him, so he quickly covered the bottom half of his face with his hands and tried to find another topic.

"Sooooo, Robin...Why didn't you come to school yesterday?"

"I just didn't feel good."Robin said back to him with a weak smile on her face.

"YOSH!"

Robin and Zoro turned to the door to see Luffy, Ussop, and Nami standing at it.

"Robin!",Nami ran to her friend and gave her a hug.

"I was so worried about you! Yesterday we found out that Lucci killed himself and then you didn't come to school!.", She hugged Robin even tighter. "Was everything okay?!"

"Of course! I was just sick.",Robin petted Nami orange locks.

At that moment Sanji and Brook came in. Sanji started having another nosebleed at the site of Nami buried in Robin's chest while they were hugging.

"Mellorine!" ,blood gushed out of Sanji's nose and he passed out on the floor.

"You guys, I noticed that Sanji is having alot of nosebleeds.",Robin said with a little sign of worry in her voice.

"Oh yeah, about that, Well after elementary school Sanji spent his middle school years at Momoiro Academy.",Ussop said.

Robin giggled. "Isn't that an all boys school?"

"Yup."

Robin went to Sanji and dragged him into a chair with the help of Ussop.

***RING***

The bell rung and Mr. Jimbei and some more students came into the classroom and took there seats.

"Ha..Welcome back Nico Robin.",Mr. Jimbei said to the teen.

"I'm glad to be back",Robin said back to him.

**LATER THAT DAY AT BREAK...**

This time, the class decided to go outside for break. Mr. Jimbei's class was in the hallway,on there way out side. Zoro was walking far ahead of Robin so she ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"Oh shit Robin!",Zoro took both of Robin's legs and pushed her higher up on his back.

"Onward Zoro-kun.",Robin said.

"Shishishi YEAH! HIZZAH!",Luffy screamed.

Zoro ran to the door.

"THIS... IS... SPARTA!",Zoro yelled as he kicked the back door open.

The place where the class was having break is in the back of the school. When they saw the outside,It looked more like a flower field than the back of a school. The sun was shinning bright and the sky was clear. Flowers grew in the lush green grass and everything was breath taking. Luffy and Ussop ran outside while Zoro looked around to find a place to sleep in the grass. He let Robin down and laid down on his back with his hands behind his head. Zoro laid down and looked up, Robin stood on the side of him. His eyes grew wide when he saw up Robin's mini skirt.

"What is she wearin that tiny ass skirt for anyways?!",Zoro thought as he turned to the side.

"*giggles*Oh, no Zoro-kun..Your not going to sleep on me that easily."

Robin knelt beside Zoro and started to repeatedly punch him in the back. Unfourtunately, Robin has the punch of a new born puppy.

"You call those punches?",Zoro laughed at her.

"Shut up mosshead! *giggles*"

"You hit like a gerbil!"

"Well, can you feel this?"

Robin took two fingers and pushed them into the middle-upper part of Zoro's back.

"Ow! What the fuck kind of Star Trek shit was that!"

"It's called a pressure point Zoro-kun." ,Robin laid beside Zoro.

He looked into her blue eyes and was taken back at how beautiful they were. He also looked down a little more and saw Robin's cleavage.

"Can you pull up your shirt!"

"Why should I?"

Zoro gulped.

"Aaaw you two look so cute together!",Nami said standing above them.

Robin giggled while Zoro gave Nami a death glare.

"I don't know why your getting so offended Zoro...your pants seem to be disagreeing with you.",Nami pointed to Zoro's groin.

The green haired teen looked down and noticed that he had an erection and Robin burst out with laughter.

"SHIT!",Zoro quickly covered his lower half and his face was flushed with redness. Both Nami and Robin were laughing at him.

"Shut the fuck up Nami!"

Sanji heard what Zoro said.

"What the Fuck did you just say to Nami?"

"Suck a fat one curly brow! I'm not in the mood right now!"

"Yes you are Zoro..Yes you are.",Nami said to him still laughing.

"It's okay Zoro-kun, just go to the bathroom and take care of it.",Robin said.

Zoro halled ass to the bathroom and did whatever he had to do to get rid of his..."problem". Robin laid down in the flowers and let the cool breeze hit her face as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, images of Lucci flashed in her head and she sprung up from the grass.

Nami jumped when she saw her friend get up. "Robin are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Nami starred at Robin for a moment before sitting down on the ground. "Well, If anything is wrong, you can tell me."

Robin smiled at Nami and Nami smiled back.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. A New Nakama

New Nakama

**THE NEXT WEEK. MONDAY MORNING**

As Robin slowly opened her eyes and yawned, Crocodile entered her room.

"Oh, I guess your already up.",Croc gave Robin a wink and he lit his cigar.

"Good morning."

Crocodile starred at Robin and saw that she had a worried look on her face.

"*sigh* You still upset about Lucci?"

"Yeah, a little. I know that he's dead now, but it doesn't feel like it."

"Trust me Robin, everything is gonna be fine."

"But dad, it's not just him...it's you to."

Crocodile's eyes grew wide while Robin started shaking.

"It's kind of hard to believe that you're actually gonna be nice to me from now on. I mean, all those years of abusing me and then all of a sudden you'll stop?"

There was a moment of silence and Crocodile felt fire burning in his chest. He started to feel angry again; the same anger he felt whenever he abused Robin. He clinched his fist and took a deep breath.

"I'll TRY to be a better father, okay?"

Robin could tell that Crocodile was getting annoyed. At that moment, the big weight that lifted off of her shoulders last week came back down on her.

"O-okay"

Crocodile took a puff of his cigar. "Get dressed."

Robin got up and brushed her teeth and washed herself up. Eventually, Robin pulled out a form-fitting black tank top that showed off her cleavage and a red plaid mini skirt.

While in the car,Robin thought about her and Crocodile's little "talk". She shivered every time she remembered her father's words. "I'll try to be a good father." Ugh, that word "try". So is there a possibility that Croc will abuse her again? She sighed and hoped that this wasn't the case.

Robin was actually very happy that she was at school today. Every time she saw her nakama, it seemed like all her worries would go away. When Robin arrived in class, once again, Zoro was the only one. She was surprised to see that he was awake.

"Zoro-kun!"

Zoro turned to look at Robin and he almost fell out of his seat. She was prett-, no, she was hot!

Robin came over to him and sat in her seat.

"You must've slept real good for you to not be passed out on your desk right now *giggles*"

"Whatever Robin."

Robin gave him a friendly hug and Zoro blushed again.

"Aww Zoro! There you go blushing again!"

Zoro's face grew even more red and then he accidentally dropped his pencil. He reached over to get it and as he came back up he elbowed Robin in the breast really hard.

"Ow!"

"I'm SO fuckin sorry! Ah shit! Goddammit! FUCK!"

Robin started to hold her breast.

"It's okay, mr. potty mouth.",Robin said as she continued to massage her left bossom.

Zoro quickly looked away so he wouldn't get another erection. But that didn't help because dirty thoughts of Robin started to flood into his mind.

**IN ZORO'S HEAD**

"Zoro-kun?"

Zoro was still in the classroom and Robin and him were alone like they were in real life.

Zoro turned back to Robin. "Yeah"

"It's getting so hot in here.." Robin fanned herself and soon started to unzip her vest.

"Do you mind if I take off my vest?"

"N-no."

Robin took off her vest and threw it and her big breast were exposed. The only thing that she had on was her mini skirt.

"*moan* that feels so much better... zoro-kun? You know you can touch them if you want to.", Robin winked at him.

"I can?",Zoro started to smirk.

"You can do anything you want with them."

Robin got up and straddled Zoro so her breasts were at his eye-level. Her hips stared to go in a circular motion, as if she was riding him. Zoro put his hands on Robin's back he brought her forward so that her twins were in his face.

*giggles"Mmm Zoro-kun, I had no idea how naughty you were."

Zoro started to lick and suck on Robin's nipple which resulted into her moaning a little louder.

"Don't stop Zoro-kun, that feels so good."Robin said while holding the back of his head.

Robin threw her head back while Zoro lifted up her minni skirt above her rear. He grabbed her ass then smacked it and Robin gave him a soft sexy moan.

"Oh Zoro-kun, your being so rough with me.",Robin leaned forward and stuck her tongue inside Zoro mouth. The two began to roughly french kiss each other while Robin body started to shiver from the pleasure.

"Zoro-kun, I've been a bad girl."

Robin laid down on the desk and opened up her legs. She licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one.

"I need you to punish me.",Robin moaned again.

Zoro stood up and looked down at his slave. He couldn't take his eyes off of her luscious body and he stood there frozen.

"Zoro-kun?...Zoro-kun?.."

**LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN! XD (In Real Life)**

"Zoro-kun!"

He quickly lifted up his head to find Robin, Ussop, and Sanji standing in front of his desk. Ussop and Sanji started laughing when they saw Zoro's "little friend".

"Zoro-kun, you have another-"

"I know, I know"

Zoro quickily got up and walked to bathroom. Robin just sat there and giggled.

"Woah, what the hell is his problem? He's getting more erections than you Sanji.",Ussop said.

Sanji just ignored Ussop because he was to busy flirting with Robin.

"Robin-chwaaan! You look amazing!,"Sanji said with hearts in his eyes. He soon got another nose bleed.

After a few more minutes, the bell had rung and class started.

"Hello class, I hope that everyone had a good weekend, so..I have a new student to introduce to you."

A short boy with brown hair and brown eyes stood up and made his way to the front of the class.

"This boy is Tony Tony Chopper and he's the yongest person to ever join Raftel Highschool. He's 12 years old."

Every in the class made a "woah" noise.

"H-hi.",Chopper said

(whispers)"WOAH he must be really smart shishishi.",Luffy said.

"Chopper you can sit anywhere you like.", Mr. Jimbei said to him.

The new boy took a seat right beside Luffy. Luffy looked at Chopper and gave him a wide grin which made him feel really uncomfortable. Chopper just gave Luffy a nervous smile.

**LATER THAT DAY AT LUNCH...**

"HEY!New kid! Come over here and sit with us!",Luffy called over to Chopper.

The group of friends sat at one table with Robin sitting beside Zoro. Chopper jumped a little when he heard his name being called.

"O-okay, I'm coming.",Chopper ran to the table and took a seat beside Luffy again.

"So, did you skip a few grades or something?",Sanji asked.

"Oh y-yeah.",Chopper ate his food nerviously.

"Don't be so nervious! Were all nakama here."

Chopper looked up with a confused look on his face.

"Doesn't nakama mean 'friend' in Japanese?",Chopper asked.

"YEAH!",Luffy said. "And your our new nakama! shishishi."

Chopper still had a confused on his face. As Robin starred at him, she remembered the first time Luffy called her their nakama and how she was happy ever since then.

"Okay I guess.",Chopper had another nervous smile on his face.

**LATER THAT DAY AT BREAK..**

It was break time again and Mr. Jimbei's class was in the hallway heading for the back door. Since Robin was walking ahead of Zoro this time, he ran up behind her and picked her up bridal style.

"*giggles*Zoro-kun!"

Robin put her hand on Zoro's chest and layed her head on his shoulder.

"Oooh Zoro! Your soo strong!",Robin said in a playful voice.

Zoro started to blush as he felt like the king of the world.

Everyone else started to laugh including Chopper and some other class mates. Mr. Jimbei started walking beside the two teens. When they arrived outside Zoro laid Robin down in the flowers and he laid beside her. Nami was chasing Chopper, Brook started singing a song called Bink's Sake, Luffy and Ussop were honoring Franky by doing his SUUPEERR pose and Sanji was chasing after Nami, and Chopper was screaming and running.

Robin laid on her side and faced Zoro.

"You know, I wasn't kiding when I said that you were strong."

Zoro looked at and started to blush again. "SHIT! Why do I fuckin blush everyntime she's talking to me?! FUCK!",He thought.

"For a strong guy, you do blush an awful lot *giggles*."

"Well you know..I lift weights and all the shit",Zoro laughed as he flexed an arm.

Zoro's arm muscles became hard as he flexed them for his crush. Robin lifted her index finger and gently raked the hard muscle on his arm with her finger nail. Zoro shivered and quickly took his arm away from Robin's touch.

"What's wrong Zoro? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh n-no. You didn't hurt me at all."

Zoro pushed Robin down and kissed her passionately on the lips. When he pulled her back up he saw that her face was flushed red and she tried to speak but she kept on stammering.

"Z-zoro-k-kun. I d-didn't know y-you liked m-me l-like that!" Robin started panting.

Zoro just laughed at Robin. She couldn't believe that he just kissed her. Ever since fifth grade Robin took an interest in Zoro but she never really thought that he would like her, let alone kiss her. Robin started panting some more and she couldn't control her stammering.

"B-b-but!"

"Robin calm down.*sigh* Robin, I've been waiting to do that for the longest."

She was dumbfounded.

"Okay class! It's time to go back inside!"

Zoro got up and then helped Robin to get up. She was still panting and blushing from what just happened.

For the rest of the day, Zoro and Robin didn't speak and whenever they looked at each other they would blush. Even though she had a crush on him, Robin was scared of Zoro taking advantage of her like Lucci. There was no way in hell that she would let something like that happen to her again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Everything Falls

Everything Crashes

**The Next Day...**

Crocodile couldn't forget what Robin said to him yesterday.

"It's kind of hard to believe that you're actually gonna be nice to me from now on. I mean, all those years of abusing me and then all of a sudden you'll stop?"

He laid on the couch in his work clothes; still waiting for Robin to get dressed. He was trully hurt by Robin's words but at the same time, he felt anger. Crocodile's blood started to boil and his heart rate sped up.

"I can't believe she would say something like that to me. I try my hardest to be nice to her and this is how she repays me? By not trusting her own father? I never shouldv'e said anything to her when she got raped. I shouldv'e kept my fucking mouth shut and let her suffer on her own.",He thought.

At that moment, Robin came out of the bathroom. "Hey dad."

Crocodile ignored her.

Robin went up to her dad and sat by him on the couch. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm okay.",He just starred at the ground with a stern look on his face.

Robin knew that something was wrong. She thought about what she told him yesterday and she cursed herself.

"Are you ready to go dad?"

Crocodile lifted his head up. "Yeah. Let's go."

**Later In The Afternoon...**

School was over and everyone had left, except for Robin. She looked around the parking lot for Crocodile's car which was nowhere to be found.

"I knew this would happen..."

"You knew what would happen?"

Robin quickly turned around to see Zoro.

"Oh nothing, it's just that my dad didn't pick me up. I'm fine.",Robin said while trying to hold back tears.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, always walk myself home. My dad always works late.",Zoro said. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'll walk by myself.", Robin turned around and walked away.

She had a feeling in her gut that Crocodile didn't change. This morning when she noticed the look on his face; Robin knew that Crocodile was going to eventually get back to his old habits.

When Robin got home she noticed that Crocodile's car was parked in the driveway. Robin knocked at least three times, but no one answered. Her heart was beating fast and she felt like throwing up. She took a deep breath and used her key on the door. When the door opened up, she saw Crocodile laying on the couch with his shirt off and a bottle in his hand.

"D-dad?",Robin slowly walked closer to the couch.

"Robin, I try...so hard."

Robin backed up when she heard her father.

"I try...so hard to make you happy."

At that moment, Robin went into her room and sat in front of the door. She lifted her head up and started talking.

"Mom, please help me. Make everything go away. Please don't let him hurt me again!"

There was a minute of silence until Robin heard a knock on her door.

"Dad! What do you want?!"

Crocodile didn't respond. All of a sudden, he pushed the door open and Robin crawled away from it. His eyes were blood shot red and he had a dazed look in his eyes.

"Rooobiiin, honey I'm not gonna hurt ya. Now come here.",Crocodile held his arms open.

Robin just starred at him with wide eyes. Crocodile put his arms down and starred at her with an angry devilish look.

"I said, COME HERE!"

Crocodile went up to Robin and grabbed her by her hair. He lifted up his hand and made it into a fist.

"DAD!"

Robin turned her hand and waited for the punch; but when she didn't feel or hear nothing from him, she looked up. When Robin looked up she noticed that Crocodile was starring at a picture of Olvia on Robin's dresser. Suddenly, he punched the ground and started panting. His grip on Robin's hair weakened and he just starred at the ground.

"Olvia.",Crocodile slowly got up and stumbled out of Robin's room.

Robin got up from the ground and ran to her mother's picture and kissed it. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she laid down in her bed with the picture still in her hand.

"Thank you mom.",She kissed her picture again. "I miss you so much. Even when you pass on, you still keep the peace in this house."

Robin put her mother's picture near her face and she rubbed her cheek against it.

"I love you."

**The Next Day...**

Robin felt someone shake her.

"Mom?"

She sprung up from the bed, but she soon backed away when she saw that it was Crocodile. Robin quickly got up from her bed and went into the bathroom to get dressed.

When Crocodile and Robin were in the car; there was a deep silence. They were almost to the school when Crocodile decided to break the silence.

Croc was the first to speak. "Robin."

She ignored him and continued to stare out of the window.

Croc cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Robin."

Robin's eyes grew wide. "What did you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry, you know, for yesterday."

Robin slowly turned to her father. Her face was red with anger and she felt as if her head was going to fly off of her body.

"Your sorry? YOUR SORRY?! FUCK YOU!"

Crocodile slammed on the breaks.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!"

"Are you deaf!? I SAID FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND YOUR APOLOGETIC ASS!"

Crocodile quickly opened the car door and Robin got out the car to. When the two came face to face with each other Robin slapped Crocodile across the face.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!",As Crocodile grabbed Robin by her shirt collar, a man in the car behind them stepped out and ran to them.

Both Robin and Crocodile were seeing red at the moment. Robin didn't care if her punches were weak and Crocodile didn't care if his were to hard; all they wanted to do is knock each other out. As Crocodile picked Robin up by her shirt she spat in his face.

"EAT SHIT! I HATE YOU!"

As Crocodile was about to punch Robin in the stomach, the man grabbed Croc by his arm. A teenage girl with dark blue hair stepped out of the car and ran to Robin.

"Are you okay?"

Robin ignored the girl and focused her attention on Croc."I HATE YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER!"

"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

A teen boy stepped out of the car and ran over to Crocodile. All of a sudden, the boy punched Crocodile in the face. He climbed on top of him and started to punch him repeatedly. Robin felt her vision fading.

"Zoro?..."

Robin soon passed out...

**To Be Continued...**


	12. A New Home

A New Home

When Robin regained conscience, she found herself laying in someones' bed. She looked over and saw the same dark blue haired girl from earlier.

"Zoro she's up!"

Robin quickly sat up as Zoro came in the room. She got up from the bed and ran-stumbled to him.

"Z-zoro! What...where am I?"

"Robin calm down. Everything is alright.",Zoro hugged her.

Robin started to cry from confusion, frustration, and anger. Zoro just continued to hug Robin as she buried her face in his chest. Her crying got louder and more violent.

"Kuina can you step out for a minute?"

"Yeah.",Kuina quickly left the room.

Zoro sat Robin back down on the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Robin, you have to take a deep breath."

"I-I don't k-know what to do *sniffs* I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't take what anymore?"

Robin tried to calm down but she couldn't.

"S-so many bad t-thing are happening to me! M-my parents are both g-gone, My father lied to me, *sniffs* I c-can't stop thinking about Lucci I j-just...can't!"

Zoro's eyes grew wide. "What about Lucci?"

"H-he...he..raped me."

Zoro was speechless.

"I-I don't want to talk about anything right now. I j-just want to feel relaxed for once."

Zoro didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to comfort her. He didn't know how hard Robin's life really was until now. Zoro just continued to hug her tightly as if he didn't want her to go anywhere.

"W-where am I Zoro?"

"Your in my room",He sighed. "Look Robin, I know you probably don't want to hear this right now, but Crocodile was arrested, and your staying with me, my father, and my sister from now on."

Robin just starred at him. She didn't know how to feel at that moment. She was happy that she didn't have to see her sorry excuse for a father anymore, but she was also sad that all this was happening to her. Robin was also shocked that she had to stay with Zoro's family.

"I'm gonna be staying...with you?", She asked in a scared tone.

"Yeah",Zoro gave her a warm smile.

"B-but I don't want to be a burden to your father!"

Zoro looked her in the eyes. "Listen, my father chose to keep you. He didn't want you to end up in an orphange or something. He wants you to be safe."

Robin said nothing and just clung to Zoro's arm.

"Do you want me to show you around the house?"

She looked up at Zoro and nodded.

"Well, lets' go.",He smiled and stood up with Robin still wraped around his arm.

When Zoro and Robin opened the door they saw Kuina sitting beside the door.

"Oh! Are you guys okay?",Kuina asked

"Yeah. Robin, this is my big sister Kuina."

Kuina smiled and hugged Robin.

"H-hi Kuina.",Robin said nervously.

"Okay, now begone demon.",Zoro lightly shoved Kuina.

She giggled. "Screw you."

Zoro continued to show Robin around the house. He showed her where the bathrooms and different bedrooms were. Finally he showed her the kitchen, where his dad was cooking dinner.

The man looked over at Robin and smiled. "I'm really glad that your awake now. I was getting a little worried there." He approached Robin. "My name is Koshiro." He held out his hand and Robin shaked it.

".. ...I'm gonna be living here now?"

"Mm hhm. It's okay if you don't, I just wanted you to feel safe. I would feel bad if they put you in hoster care."

Robin hugged Koshiro. "Thank you for caring about me."

"Aww It's okay. Is there anything you need me to do for you?"

"N-no thank you. I'm alright."

Koshiro looked into Robin's eyes. "Listen, I know things are really bad for you right now but it will get better."

To be honest, Robin didn't believe him. So far she felt like her life has gone down hill. But yet; deep down in her gut, she thought of this as a knew beginning.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: The next chapter is about Zoro trying to make Robin feel comfortable.**


	13. Your Smile

Your Smile

**After Diner...**

After a while, Robin felt a little more comfortable. She was still shaken up by what happened earlier, but she was more calm than she was an hour ago. When everyone finished eating, Kuina decided to have some bonding time with Robin.

Kuina crept up behind Robin and pounced on her back. "YAW!"

Robin jumped and quickly turned around. "Ah! Oh! It's just you.. Sorry, but I don't like surprises."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Anyways! You wanna come in my room?"

"Y-yeah.",Robin gave Kuina a weak smile.

Kuina's room had a bunch of anime and rock band posters scattered around the wall. There were creepy halloween decorations hanging everywhere and there was dubstep playing when they entered the room. Even though Robin saw her room when Zoro showed her around, it was still kind of new to her.

"Well, what do you think?"

Robin continued to look around. "It's...cool"

All of a sudden, Robin felt something furry brush against her leg. Robin's body got stiff and she turned her head to Kuina.

"W-what's on me",Robin whispered.

Kuina started to laugh. "That's just Felidea. She's our cat."

Robin looked down to see a black cat purring and brushing against her leg."Awww. She's cute.",Robin picked up Felidea and started to pet her.

"Aw, she likes you.",Kuina smiled. "You know, Zoro has a snake. You wanna see it?"

Robin nodded.

When Kuina and Robin entered Zoro's room he was in the middle of putting on some pants.

"Can you close the door!",Zoro yelled at his sister.

Kuina turned to Robin who was blushing. "Calm your tits lil bro. Me and Robin are here to see Ezra, not you."

Robin covered her face to hide her blushing cheeks. "Hey Zoro-kun.", she waved at him and Zoro just smiled at her.

Kuina sat on Zoro's bed while Robin took his snake from its big glass cage and let it slither in her shirt.

"Wow Robin, I didn't know you were a snake lover.",Zoro said.

"Oh yeah, I played with them all the time when I was a kid. So his name is Ezra?"

Zoro nodded.

"Sooo Rooobin, what else do you like besides snakes and cats?",Kuina asked.

"Hmm Well, I like coffee...and music.",Robin smiled.

Zoro laid his head on Robin's lap.

"I'm so goddamn bored!",Zoro took Ezra out of Robin's shirt and started to tickle her stomach.

"St-stop it moss-head!" Robin continued to laugh.

Kuina burst out with laughter. "Hm, moss-head. Why didn't I come up with that? Hey! You guys wanna watch a movie?"

Zoro stopped tickling Robin and the two teens looked at Kuina.

"What movie?",Zoro asked.

"I don't know.",Kuina smirked and looked at Robin. "What do you wanna watch? Horror, comedy, Zoro's baby videos?"

Zoro took a pillow and threw it at his sister. "Don't you dare!"

Kuina smirked at Zoro and took out a cassette tape. "So Robin, wanna watch?"

Robin turned to Zoro who was blushing from embarrassment. "Hmmm. Sounds interesting. Doesn't it Zoro-kun?"

"No, No it doesn't. I don't care how interesting it is, we're not watching my fucking baby videos!"

**A Few Minutes Later...**

The three teens were all sitting on the couch with popcorn and Coke in there hands. Robin couldn't help but giggle at how cute Zoro was as a baby. Kuina was laughing while Zoro just sat there with a pissed off look on his face.

Robin turned to Zoro and smiled at him. "Aww Zoro-kun. You were the cutest thing!"

He just smiled and placed his arm around her.

When Kuina noticed what Zoro did she smirked at him and Robin. "Hey you two! Don't start making out."

Zoro and Robin blushed and he quickly removed his arm from around her.

"We're not a couple!...bitch.",Zoro said back to his sister.

Robin just sat there with a weak smile and continued to watch Zoro's baby videos.

"If you guys are not a couple? Then why are you two blushing?"

"Because that question was stupid!",Zoro yelled back.

Kuina scooted closer to Robin. "Hey, have you guys ever 'did it'?"

Zoro's eyes grew wide while Robin just giggled. "No, but he has kissed me before." Robin looked at Zoro and smiled at him. His face was now red from embarrassement.

"Oh really now? What else has he done Robin?"

"Well, he gets erections alot in class."

"ROBIN!",Zoro yelled.

Kuina burst out with laughter while Zoro got up and stormed into his room. The two girls laughed until Robin heard a women's voice on the tv. Kuina's laugh faded out and she glared at the screen with a smile on her face.

"That's my mother Robin. She died a long time ago, when Zoro was 5 years old."

Robin just sat there and starred at the women on the screen. She was a little afraid to ask how did she die so Robin just kept her question to herself.

"She's pretty.",Robin said

"Thank you. Sometimes I wish my mother was still alive, you know?"

"Same here. I miss my mom, so much."

Robin felt content that Kuina shared a simular pain as her. She could tell that they were gonna be close friends.

**Later That Night...**

It was 8:00 when the three teens decided to turn in for the night. Koshiro told Robin that she will sleep with Kuina until he can make a room for her. In the middle of the night Robin woke panting with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?",She thought to herself. "Crocodile is gone, Rob Lucci is gone, so why am I crying over them?! This doesn't make sense!"

Everytime Robin thought about her dad our Lucci, she would nausious.

"I don't want to be like this! Why can't I just forget about them?!", Robin buried her face in the pillow and tried to think about mom. All she wanted was Olvia to somehow come back to her and tell her that evrything was going to be okay. Robin was tired of hearing everyone else say that thing were going to be alright. She just wanted closure.

**The Next Day...In The Morning..**

Koshiro quietly entered Kuina's room and whispered something in her ear. Kuina groaned and slowly got and wiped her eyes. Robin opened her eyes and starred at Koshiro.

"Shhh Shhh, just go back to sleep Robin, you can take a break today.",Koshiro said to her.

"Whaaaaa?"

"Don't worry, Zoro will stay here with you.",Koshiro and Kuina soon left the room and Robin fell back to sleep.

When she woke up, Zoro was sitting on the bed while playing on his laptop.

"Z-zoro?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Oi! Your finally awake. "

She smiled back at him and yawned.

"Sooo Robin, what do you want to do?"

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Zoro and Robin went into the living room and started to listen to music together.

"Zoro-kun, do you know how to dance?"

He gave her a worried look. "I don't think so."

"Come on! You can do it!",Robin pushed Zoro to his feet and clapped her hands to the music.

Zoro stood there for a second before doing some weird krump dance.

"There you go! You do the darn thing moss-head!"

"Wow! You just killed my vibe.",Zoro sat back down.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! I'm sorry that I'm getting lazy but the show must go on! :)**


	14. I Love You

I Love You

**Later That Day...**

"Wow Robin! You suck!",Zoro laughed at his friend.

Robin giggled. "Well, this is my first time playing a video game."

"What the hell? You've never played at video game before? Not even an arcade game?!"

Robin shook her head.

After dancing and eating lunch, Zoro decided to teach Robin how to play video games on his Xbox 360. The game that he picked for her to play was Call of Duty.

"I don't like this game Zoro-kun. The thought of shooting people makes me feel uneasy."

"*sigh* Then I'll pick out something else.",Zoro got up and picked out another game.

A shiny green diamond appeared on the screen and Robin just sat there looking confused. "Zoro-kun, is this some sort of adventure game?"

"No, the game is called Sims 2. You can make your own character and junk. It's pretty cool, but its for Kuina."

Robin smiled at Zoro and she began to make her own sim. When Zoro looked over at his beautiful friend he saw that she had a mesmerized look on her face.

"Are you enjoying the game so far?"

Robin ignored him and continued to play the game. The only word that escaped her lips was "Wooow."

15 minutes had passed and Robin was still playing the game. Her eyes were a pinkish color and her hands were sweaty.

Zoro smiled. "Do you need water Robin...Or some eye drops or something?"

Robin's eyes were glued to the screen. "No no no no no, not until my sim is done eating."

"Alright. Hey Robin?"

"Yeeeeeessss?",Robin said still looking at the screen.

"You know, that you can make a family on here.",Zoro smirked.

Robin's head snapped to face Zoro. "What!? That's so cool!"

Zoro burst out with laughter. "I'm not gonna show you how to do it though!"

Robin starred at him for a few seconds before punching him on his arm.

"Oi! Robin, I told ya before! You can't punch!"

"Or can I?",Robin quickly punched Zoro in his stomach.

"Robin, your tickling me.",he said with a smirk.

she crossed her arms and went back to her game.

"Your cute when your mad."

"Shut up Zoro...Thank you",Robin smiled back at her friend.

"*sigh* Robin! you've been at this game for minutes! Do you wanna do something else? We can watch a movie."

Robin smiled. "Okay."

**During The Movie...**

Robin layed on the couch with her head on Zoro's lap. They decided to watch a stupid love movie just because they wanted to make fun of it.

"Zoro-kun, who bought this movie?"

"I think Kuina bought it. She likes these kinds of movies."'

"Oh. By the way, your balls stink *giggles*"

"Well, then don't lay your head on them!"

"I'm not laying my head on your balls! I'm laying on your lap!"

"Which is 1 inch away from my balls."

Zoro and Robin shared a long laugh until they turned their attention back to the screen. When Robin saw that the two main characters were making love she quickly sat up stared at the ground. Zoro knew that the last thing she wanted to see was two people having sex, so he grabbed the remote and stopped the tape. There was an awkward silence in the air until Robin spoke.

"Zoro-kun It's okay, just skip over it.",Robin said with a nervous smile.

"You okay Robin?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just wanted to make sure. You aren't thinking about.."him"..are you?"

"Well, I'm trying not to."

Zoro scooted closer to Robin and hugged her.

"I don't know if this is gonna help or not, but whenever I'm mad I just think about shit that makes me happy."

"What makes you happy Zoro-kun?"

"Hmmm. Food, video games, and my dad. What about you?"

She thought about Zoro's question and instantly, Olvia popped into her mind.

She smiled. "My mom. She was the most prettiest woman I've ever seen. She had long white hair and she was so smart and kind.",Robin started to blush. "I love her."

Zoro smiled at Robin.

"And for some reason Zoro-kun; when I think about you, I get happy."

He starred at Robin with a surprised look on his face. "I make you happy?"

Robin blushed and nodded while Zoro gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"At first, I didn't trust you. I thought that you were going to take advantage of me...but now...I think I love you."

Zoro was more than happy to hear this. "Well, I love you to, and I won't do anything to hurt you." He pulled Robin in for a kiss and the two teens embraced each other. When their lips disconnected Robin saw that Zoro's face was bright red.

"So.. does this mean...I'm your girlfriend now?"

He smirked at her. "Only if you want to be."

Robin quickly gave him another kiss. "Yes!",Robin gave a sigh of relief. "You make me feel...so safe. And your so kind, but...are you sure you won't use me?"

Zoro became serious. "I will NEVER use you! I'll kill myself before even thinking about harming you! Do you trust me?"

Robin gave him a warm smile and nodded.

Zoro cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

She smiled at him as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

More minutes had passed and Zoro was still in the bathroom, so Robin decided to play another prank on him. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for Zoro to say something.

"Zoro-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you gonna be?"

"I'm about to come out. Why?"

"Ummmm Well, how do I put this? Okay. I took Ezra out of his cage-"

"Uh-huh."

"And I placed him your bed-"

"Uh-huh."

"And now I can't find him."

"..."

"I lost him."

There was a moment of silence before the bathroom door swung open. "You did WHAT!?"

"I'm sorry! One minute he was there, and the next minute...well...he was gone.."

Zoro ran towards his room with Robin following close behind him. When he opened the door to his room he saw that Ezra was slithering happily in his large glass cage. Zoro slowly turned around to Robin who was laughing like a hyena.

"You little devil!",Zoro went over to Robin and picked her up bridal style and kissed her. "I'm gonna get you back for doing that shit!",Zoro couldn't help but laugh.

"Your just jealous because I'm smarter than you."Robin said with a smirk on her face.

"Your not smarter than me!"

"O RLY? Then If you go into a house and the electricity is out and you have a choice to die by fire, die by electrical shock, or die by drowning which one would you pick?"

"Fire! Because you know I'm hot as hell."

"...I'm done with you Zoro-kun."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
